


Post-Mission Ritual

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Just let me have a happy moment for them because fuck canon, M/M, Post-Mission, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Obi-Wan needs some TLC from his love, Qui-Gon is more than happy to indulge his duckling.





	Post-Mission Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by Ewan in Jack the Giant Slayer](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c9dd84db76810e7868f4f2772f13f268/tumblr_nylnvi5QRy1rtwmxqo1_500.gif) The link is Safe for work. look at the swooshy hair.

Soft hair fluffed up under Qui-Gon’s towel covered hands. The semi short and healthy strands were just begging to be touched and tousled. It took all he had not to, being patient as his achy and sore padawan waited until all the water had drained from the tub to stand. 

He wasn’t a padawan anymore however, thought Qui-Gon Jinn would always think of him as such, the same way Obi-Wan Kenobi would always call him  _ master _ in habit. 

Now however the young knight had come back from a third and lengthy mission, battered, cut, bruised, and even mentally hurt. While cuts could be healed, and they were, the aches and pains took longer as they had to go naturally. Mental wounds even more so. But so long as Qui-Gon was on planet and unburdened by the council he put himself in place to take care of his little love. 

With much argument, Obi-Wan’s beard had been trimmed and manicured into fine points and sharp, clean lines around his mouth. His soft and wavy haircut to a semi faux hawk deemed attractive of the people of the planet. It curved back a little, like a crest of copper plumage atop his head. A gentle aphrodisiac to those so inclined towards human males. 

Qui-Gon of course was healthily infected with the urge to both coo at his strapping gentleman and also ravage this small knight into a mess of soft sounds and pants. Obi-Wan looked up slowly, drowsy from hot bath water and some much craved intimacy. The strong hands that had touched him all over his back, shoulders, and belly had made him a semi-hard, ready-for-bed boy. And Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon would take care of him as such. The scent of barely there roses and vanilla from the soap had relax tense everything fully.

The young knight was all too ready to get into jammies like he used to and lay in his lovers arms like he does now. But the flannel would have to wait as he knew they needed to complete a debriefing ritual of their own making. He knew that he was going to get a good orgasm with how Qui-Gon was lifting him out of the tub, his strength aided by the force.

“Are you going to be able to walk from here my Obi-love, or shall I carry you there too?” Qui-Gon both teased his sleepy jedi and asked seriously due to his injuries. 

Obi-Wan knew he  _ should _ walk, work seized muscles, and yet his need to be coddled was much too strong. The enticingly bare and slightly wet chest of his master was drawing him in. “Carried please love?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes barely open even in the soft light of the over the mirror lamps. 

A warm nod followed by a towel being brought off a dry counter to swaddle his Obi in. “Of course dear one, let me dry this creamy skin first. Then you shall not have to touch ground until we reach the bedroom.” Qui-Gon kissed over a soft forehead, a bit broken out in acne due to grime, sweat, dirt, and overly sugary foods from the planet he had been on. “Do you want me to wind you down like always my little one?” the lips dragged pleasantly over warm skin.

“Please? I do crave these post mission rituals we’ve made.” Obi-Wan purred, a grand yawn following. “Then I shall happily sleep through till morning with you around me.”

“Like a shield?” The old joke was spoken to the crease between copper eyebrows. 

“Exactly, my strong and handsome shield, my protector from all the hurts I have yielded to.” Obi-Wan was picked up promptly then, all dry save for his spiked hair and damp skin. He clung to Qui-Gon like a child to a caretaker, more intimate due to their relationship and the friendly but firm arm under his thighs. “I shall take from you tonight then I will give come a good rest.”

Qui-Gon almost pit Obi-Wan to sleep with his long and gentle gait, and his warm voice as a blanket from the walk across the living room. “Rest those tired eyes beloved. I will take care of your need pressing to me even as you sleep in exhaustion.” a kissed graced slowly drying fluff, nosing a warm and now clean crown. “Let me make love to you in all ways.”

“Always-” A long yawn paused the words. “Always a gentleman my gentle giant.” Obi-Wan smiled through the thick fog of the barely conscious. “I’ll always cum for you by your doing. Even- ‘ven in- sleep.” Obi-Wan finally started to drift when Qui-Gon stopped at their bed, laying him down and moving so he was against the headboard and Obi-Wan’s back was pressed to his lightly furred chest. The gorgeous phallus of his love mostly hard between milky and lightly battle bruised thighs, just waiting for the older to touch it. 

“Oh my young Obi-Wan, how you treat an old man like me to your sweet pleasures. Soft of heart only to me.” Qui-Gon purred into their room, happy that Obi-Wan was sleeping at last. Wet wipes had already been placed on the nightstand, lube there just in case as well. However it would be un-needed in this act, Obi asleep on Qui-Gon’s chest, and the young man healthy in body to produce plenty of lube naturally when in Qui-Gon’s pleasing hands. 

Such soft skin covered the length of Obi-Wan’s cock, retreating at the warming touch to the base and the low hanging balls that were ready to bare fruit soon enough. A gentle squeeze to them from Qui-Gon’s large hand made the thickening appendage jump violently in delight. Qui-Gon loved to watch the erotic show he was treated to in this position, knees up and cocooning his love in warmth. Even though his own soft flannel separated long and soft fuzzed legs from the velvet that was Obi-Wan. 

When Qui-Gon eventually pressed a hand flat to a smooth and treasure lined belly he abandoned the post of lightly cupping Obi-Wan’s testicles, moving graceful fingers to the flared head that was quickly filling with a heavy red blush to outdo the tone of coiled copper wire that nested it. “Oh Obi-dear, how I love thee. My soft imp ripe under my hands yet controlling me even though you aren’t able to be aware of your hold on my heart. Your body a conductor to the symphony I play upon it.” 

Qui-Gon sped up his fingers’ pace over the underside of a hard shaft. The teasing turning into curling of a hand into a fair hold around Obi-Wan’s bright red cock. Pre-cum oozing out in a little creak down to long and large-knuckled fingers. The soft sounds appearing in exhausted sleep, the spring stretching out within Obi-Wan.

“Dear one, let me play you the melody you so love, let me enchant you into release that you have waited for patiently.” Qui-Gon’s strokes lengthened to include and indulge the whole shaft, root to slick slit. His grip tightening to the perfect passage for Obi’s love to pass through like this. 

Qui-Gon finally used the hand on Obi-Wan’s soft tummy, bringing it to the engorged tip to smear clear fluid and rub slickly against the whole head. This, within the minute, had Obi-Wan’s quiet-until-then body shivering in finality as his orgasm hit. Little sleep soaked moans and sighs escaped in ecstasy as he was brought through his needed pleasure, off-white cream flowing over Qui-Gon’s knuckles in a slow river that was erotic and arousing. 

“Ah.” A smile graced leonine features. “There we are Obi-Wan. The dear knight being prayed to with a special gift, giving his own offering back.” 

Qui-Gon let the new knight relax for a few moments, looking over the picture of his love asleep and pleasured. He was quick in cleaning up the sloppy and slippery spend, licking the palm of his hand and his fingers of the salty and bitter treat, his own indulgence until the morrow. 

Once clean and dressed in boxers and a soft shirt by Qui-Gon, the older let Obi-Wan touch the bed with his entire body in his sleep. Curling into each other in habit Qui-Gon smiled softly into dark copper hair as the night blanketed them both. “Sleep well my knight. For tomorrow we are but humble husbands with the responsibility of healing.”


End file.
